The present invention relates to a device for applying surface pressure to advancing workpieces like boards of wooden material etc. in which at least one revolving compression belt can be forced against a workpiece by means of a pressure-application mechanism that can be introduced in a pressure chamber adjacent to the compression belt and sealed off by means of a continuous sealing strip and in which the compression belt is directed along the sealing strip.